


Stammi Viccino

by Inu_Sensei



Series: LG (Lieutenant General) Yuuri [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha Katsuki Yuuri, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bamf!!! yuuri, M/M, Omega Verse, Omega Victor Nikiforov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-11
Updated: 2017-10-11
Packaged: 2019-01-16 01:24:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12332667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inu_Sensei/pseuds/Inu_Sensei
Summary: "Stammi Viccino?""And never leave?"





	Stammi Viccino

Title: Stammi Viccino

Plot Writer: NerdyInuProductions

Manga/Anime: Yuri!!! On Ice!

Status: Complete

  


****

  


Disclaimer: I don't own this Anime, Manga and its characters, but I proudly own the Plot and the Story which I thought and loved to share, hope you give me some reviews and tell me what you think.

Salamat!

  


****

  


A/N: This Fanfiction is a AU, which is an Omegaverse. Omega is the lowest of hierarchy but they are the rarest and prized, betas tend to want them. They can be pregnant by the Alpha, but sometimes a Beta. A Beta can be deemed as a normal human being (Alpha/Omega). While Alpha are the top of the hierarchy (note: they are dominant), they can get Omega as their mate, once they had formed a bond and marked the Omega as his, they can be possessive and jealous over their mate.

  


****

  


Russian Media was in a frenzy, pushing off security at the airport as the Russian skating hero was waiting by the VIP area, little did they know that the Japanese Prime Minister and his entourage were about to land.

 

When Viktor perked up and smiled running towards the window jumping and smiling he rushed to the arrival area to see his now mate.

 

Once the plane landed, some of the official photographers and Russian military escort were all lined up saluting, the Russian Prime Minister at the end welcoming the foreign guest.

 

As her Excellency came out the military band greeted her with marching music and she was followed by a blonde man in type B uniform and so was Yuuri on the other side.

 

To the other’s surprise the Japanese crown prince was with the political company, and he was carrying a mug and looked like he just woke up.

 

“Don’t ask” he told the Russian Prime Minister who just shrugged and acted like they knew each other for a long time.

 

“Misaki-san, I’ll be taking my leave” and he turned to the blonde soldier who is actually higher in rank than him, “Takumi-san, keep her safe alright?” and he gave him a hug.

 

“Sure nii-san, you take care too” smiled by the blonde.

 

Victor’s fan girls and other fans joined by paparazzis squealed at the sight of the smiling soldier that they all know as the spokes person of the Military defense to be strict and stiff. Now smiling and with giddiness arms open wide for the skater to jump on him.

 

As he catches his mate he then spun him around and pulled the Omega for a kiss, “Yuurochka!” called by a guffy voice.

 

“Papochka!” Yuuri placed Victor down gently and gave the old man a hug, “Mamo!” giving lilia a share of the hug.

 

“Look at you you’re even buffer than I remember!” said Lilia.

 

“Pig!” called by Yuri.

 

“Sup, neko-san” snorted Yuuri, “I got you something, but let’s get my best friend out first” Victor enthusiastically held his hand.

 

Going to the security area where they claimed Yuuri’s animal crate, he called his toy poodle to come out of the crate, Vicchan was wearing a tactical vest that fits him cutely with a bomb squad print on the side, Victor laughed at the cute outfit.

 

Hooking the leash and Yuuri called out one of his men to load his things to Yakov’s car before dismissing him.

 

Victor enjoyed the affection Vicchan gave him, “Oh look!” Yuuri laughed when Victor pointed at the bomb sniffing dog on duty.

 

“Vicchan’s my mascot” said Yuuri.

 

“Hope Makkachin would also be your mascot?” winked Victor.

 

“Don’t worry she’s your mascot, try dressing her up on one of your costumes?” and the two older couple laughed.

 

Finally at Victor’s apartment Yuuri felt nostalgic living in a standard sized apartment, not to big, not too small just enough for one person to live comfortably.

 

Helping Yuuri settle in just like Vicchan who settled right in and started to flirt with the bigger poodle.

 

After putting Yuuri’s things into Victor’s wardrobe and cleaning up Vicchan’s thing for their stay which will be left there after Yuuri and Vicchan go back to Japan, they headed out to Victor’s favorite café to meet Yuri, Mila and Georgi, who’s down because of the break up he had.

 

Settling in the café, they stationed their seats by the street side, Yuuri being the Alpha and gentle man he is offered to get their orders at the counter and pay for it.

 

“I’m sorry but I’m mate-” Victor was being openly flirted by two shady looking Alphas.

 

Mila stood and helped out Victor and Yuri rushed to call Yuuri who immediately rushed only to see his mate being harassed by thugs.

 

Yuuri came to his aid and pushed the men back and tried to talk to them, the Barista tried to help Yuuri but he held his hand to stay put.

 

“Didn’t you hear my mate tell you to back off?” asked Yuuri as the two Alphas rounding and trying to corner him.

 

“I’m trying to be civil here, my mate told you to leave and not bother him, I don’t want any fights so please leave” Yuuri snarled in Russian which surprised the skaters.

 

“I’m not gonna ask again”

 

“What? What are you gonna do?” insulted by the two.

 

Yuuri took his three fourth flannel shirt off and handed it to Victor to hold on and let the Alpha scent him again, with only a shirt on he started to square the two throwing them on the other table, the people awed at the ability of the Japanese showing kravmaga and his combat skills in a fast pace.

 

After he finished he paid the damaged table and told the manager sorry, he had the coffees take out and headed back to Victor’s place only to find the poodles cuddling on to Makkachin’s bed.

 

They stayed for quite a while and they all tried to comfort Georgi who’s wailing every time they mentioned something that would remind him of his ex. While Yuri kept annoying Yuuri asking him to teach some moves.

 

After they left, Yuuri and Victor cuddled on their bed, cooing at their pictures, where Victor wears Yuuri’s uniform which was oversized for Victor since Yuuri’s a bit taller and buffer than him.

 

Everyone’s favorite was the picture Phichit took, it was the morning after the Olympics and where everything started, Victor all naked only wearing Yuuri’s upper combat uniform to cover him, it fell up to his mid thigh. Yuuri in his combat pants and boots, and wearing his beret made him look like a macho dancer on a club hired by the Omega since his wash board abs and his hard chest bumping on Victor’s as he carried him off for a kiss.

 

Preparing for their dinner date, sharing bath only to know there was a black out, finishing their bath and wearing something they came out to investigate only to find out there is a total blackout.

 

“I don’t feel like going out now” sighed by Victor.

 

“You don’t mind we go to the supermarket right?”

 

“Why?” Victor quizzed.

 

“Trust me?”

 

“Okay” and Yuuri kissed him again, “Love you~” and Victor kisses back.

 

Dressing up with some light clothes since the night weather is perfect, not too cold for the cold atmosphere of Russia.

 

Calling the poodles out, Vicchan still wearing his vest and Yuuri decided not to put Vicchan’s leash and let him walk and run freely like Makkachin.

 

Walking hand in hand with victor laughing and being sweet, an old lady greeted them and cooed at their sweetness.

 

Leaving the poodles to sit at the side of the cashier while they head out the shelves to get the things Yuuri needs.

 

As Victor pulled out a cart Yuuri chuckled and told him they only need a basket, and Yuuri decided to pull out canned goods putting them in the basket, some pork and beans and canned borcht, Yuuri thought of pulling some doggie treats for their pets and some marshmallow.

 

Seeing their pets are being petted by some passersby, tails wagging, tongues rolling out happily, “Oh they’re yours?” one lady asked.

 

“Yep! The bigger one is mine and the puppy looking boy is my mate’s~” said Victor.

 

Finally after half an hour they’re back at their dark apartment with only the emergency lights on, “Vitya, can you go get a small bag in my military bag?” and Yuuri kissed him as Yuuri prepare Victor’s small apartment balcony with some bricks on the floor.

 

Setting up the bricks and their foldable bench, “Here~ for a tiny bag it’s really heavy, what’s in that?” Victor scooted and cuddled Yuuri’s side letting Yuuri’s arms free.

 

Pulling out his small foldable stove and his stacks of Esbit fuel tablets, popping in on the stove and took off his paracord bracelet and used it to strike some spark on his fuel tablet, Victor’s mouth turned O looking amazed at his mate’s skills on camping.

 

Opening the can using his P-38 latched on his dog tag and put the borcht can on top of the stove to let it heat, Yuuri cuddled his mate back as they waited to let the can heat up, “Any handier gadgets you have?” giggled Victor.

 

“I can make you these~” said Yuuri cut the butt of the coca cola bottle into a spoon.

 

“That is sooo cute!!!” said Victor as he took it, taking pictures and posting it immediately getting comments from his fans and their skating friends.

 

Pulling Yuuri for a selfie with the view of their little camping balcony date stating it was better than a five-star dinner date.

 

Yuuri took one of his spare paracord bracelet and puts it on Victor’s wrist, it was a matching set, Victor felt giddy and showed it off to his friend via internet.

 

The next morning Victor woke up and Yuuri wasn’t there anymore, yawning and walking down to his kitchen he found his boyfriend wearing only apron and his poodle boxers, his hard muscles on full displayed and his back muscles impressive.

 

His apron was just a waist apron which showed Yuuri’s chest tattoo, with Victor’s name written in his language and hand writing.

 

And the rest of his chest and shoulder tattoo is Japanese art.

 

Serving Victor with breakfast, Victor looked sad and Yuuri pulled him to his lap and tightly held him on his mid section, “What’s wrong?”

 

“I’m just sad you’re just here for a week”

 

“Who said I’m here for a week?” Yuuri replied hanging his chin on Victor’s shoulder as he tightly held his mate and kiss his neck.

 

“Two weeks?”

 

“Nope”

 

“A month”

 

“Nope”

 

“A year?” smiled Victor.

 

“Still nope”

 

“I give up!” pouted Victor.

 

“Forever with you” Victor’s mouth turned in to a giant heart and turned himself to hug Yuuri and give him shower of kisses, while the Alpha pulled and carried him on top of the counter island and settled between Victor’s thighs kissing each other like no tomorrow.

 

“Woof/yip!” two cute poodles told them they need breakfast.

 

“Feed our babies~” said Victor kissing his nose.

 

Yuuri laughed and gave Victor a kiss before getting their babies poodle food.

 

After breakfast the couple dressed up and took Yakov with them to see his cousin only to be mobbed by paparazzi and media, “Is it true your Excellency that you’re going to resign from your position?” they asked.

 

“I am”

 

“Is it because of Mr. Nikiforov?!” they added.

 

“Yes”

 

“You owe me big time cuz” pointed Hiro as he looked tired.

 

“He’s going to be my medical adviser” said by the Russian Prime Minister, Victor’s eyes sparkles seeing Yuuri in full uniform answering questions.

 

Suddenly Hiro’s phone started to ring, “Oh shit” he thought.

 

“Ahem…” Yuuri chuckled confusing Victor, Yuuri was joined by the Russian Prime Minister.

 

“Dr. Elli?” asked by the Prime Minister the same age as Yuuri.

 

“Probably, but seeing how our poor friend looks, I think it is” and they laughed.

 

“Hi…”

 

“ _Don’t hi! Me! You did not tell me you left!”_

 

“I’m sorry! Yuuri was in a hurry and now he owes me BIG TIME!” glaring at his cousin.

 

“ _Fine! But please come home soon…”_

 

“You miss me?” he teased.

 

_“What if I am, now get your ass home, I need my cuddle bear back”_

 

“I’m going back home later, pick me up?”

 

_“You bet I am”_

 

“I need to put the phone down now, I lo-” the phone went dead and glared at it.

 

“Ahem?” The Russian Prime Minister smirked at his best friend.

 

“What?”

 

“The fluff, wait… you’re dating her now?! Back in college you guys were like cat and dog murdering each other, now your lovely dovely!”

 

“What? She might be a witch but she’s my witch, and you get to understand her after you hang out”

 

“Ahem…” Yuuri snorted and pulled Victor closer who cuddled him.

 

“When will you finally realized you’re the only guys single?” said by Julian Hizuri the Prime Minister who’s the grandson of the former Prime Minister.

 

“Listen up” called by Hiro to the press, “I’m selling Julian Hizuri my best friend, who’s up for dating him?” and Julian threw his Ushanka to Hiro and Yuuri laughed.

 

“Hey where can I buy a hat like that?” asked Hiro, “I wanna take something back for Elli, she likes pasalubong”

 

“Pasalubong?” Victor asked.

 

“Take home present, she’s Filipina so she likes to keep her culture”

 

“I see, I’ll help out, what time are you leaving?”

 

“Evening”

 

“I see; we should go now” said Victor.

 

“That would be nice”

 

After the security tried to push the media back the Japanese journalist called out to Victor, “May we know your next theme?”

 

Victor smiled, “Love” and he turned away holding Yuuri’s hand.

 

Finally when they’re home and greeted by their poodle babies, “Stammi Viccino?” Victor kissed him.

 

“And never leave” replied Yuuri.

 

Victor felt so happy Yuuri decided to stay forever.

 

 

~END?~


End file.
